Uma Chance de Viver
by LadyWinter1
Summary: Duas pessoas complicadas, duas pessoas que não sabem lidar com superações, uma que se acha de mais e a outra que não aceita nenhum tipo de aproximação. História de uma Brasileira egocêntrica e um professor sarcástico e mau-humorado (pra variar né kkk)
1. Capítulo 1

Setembro veio com todo seu brilho de vitória, carregando consigo o sabor da paz e finalmente a felicidade tão esperada. A guerra chegara ao fim, os acusados condenados, os heróis condecorados e todo aquele sufoco, submissão e desespero por fim não haveria mais.

Mas por que todo esse desanimo Severo? - Disse Dumbledore comendo uma tortinha de limão aconchegado em sua poltrona enquanto observava Snape olhando pela janela da sala do diretor as crianças correndo pelo jardim de Hogwarts feliz e cheias de esperança.

Não é desanimo. - O mestre de poções encarou bem o diretor e disse em desabafo – Mas e agora Dumbledore?

E agora o que? - Perguntou Albus curioso por seu amigo estar com o olhar tão perdido.

Eu... Não acho que estou apto para voltar a lecionar – Severo desviou o olhar e voltou a encarar a janela. - Não sei se estou nas minhas melhores condições.

Houve um breve silêncio, Dumbledore já havia percebido isso antes no seu amigo, mas custava aceitar a ideia em ter Snape longe, não por que ele foi seu peão nesses anos todos, ou porque talvez seja o seu mais leal amigo, no entanto o sentimento que Albus tinha sobre Snape era fraterno, como se ele fosse seu filho, ou uma missão de proteção, encontrar para Severo a sua felicidade como se esse fosse o pagamento por sua lealdade durante todos esses anos. Mas afinal o mestre de poções merecia ser feliz.

Severo, não vou obrigá-lo a ficar, mas se pretendes sair para onde irias? - Dumbledore falava firme, deixando de lado metade da sua tortinha de limão. - Pretendes ficar confinado em sua casa? Em uma escuridão profunda da qual adotou como prisão? Ou prefere dar um novo rumo em sua vida, uma nova oportunidade?

Não seja estúpido Dumbledore, o que eu poderia fazer? - Severo falava calmo, sem humor algum, sem expressão alguma, como se nada fizesse diferença. - Talvez eu não queira fazer mais nada.

Pelas barbas de Merlin, Severo! Como pode entregar assim ao nada? Acorde homem! Viva a vida!

Professor Snape olhou para Dumbledores como se nem tivera prestado atenção, até que alguém bateu na porta.

Entre. - Ordenou o diretor.

Alice Daroz entrou na sala do diretor elegantemente, como sempre fora. Seu vestido preto e decotado sem ser vulgar o bastante balançava com a pouca brisa que vinha de fora pela janela.

Desculpe-me, não queria interromper, mas já que estou aqui e hoje será meu primeiro dia de trabalho, acho que pode passar. - Alice falou sorridentemente.

Severo abaixou a cabeça e permaneceu quieto. Dumbledore pediu para que a moça que não tinha mais que trinta anos para que se sentasse.

Alice é brasileira, Dumbledore a conheceu três anos antes da batalha final, ela participava de um clã de bruxos que existe no Brasil conhecido como "Os Laicos", diferentemente dos outros países no Brasil os Bruxos se dividem em clãs e na maioria das vezes é baseado em algum Deus ou religião, sempre buscando uma maneira de encontrar a resposta pela existência da magia. Já os Laicos acreditavam que a magia via dentro por si só, que não havia escolhidos, ou um Deus, mas que simplesmente a pessoa nasceu com o privilégio. O problema era que a fama dos Laicos no Brasil era de rebeldia, violência e perigosos, no entanto uma parte é verdade, mas por outro lado havia uma pitada de exagero, como todo grupo sempre há pessoas extremistas ainda mais quando se reside em um país como o Brasil onde nada se controla. Dumbledore foi até esse clã na época, pois obteve uma fonte que Voldemort estava interessado em recrutá-lo, mas assim que os conheceram percebeu que era impossível alguém se juntar com o Lorde das Trevas, a ideologia eram completamente opostas, aliás era oposta até mesmo para as ideias de Dumbledore. Até hoje ele descreve como a melhor viagem e melhores pessoas que já conheceu, diferentemente dos outros lugares e cultura que estava acostumado a conhecer e frequentar jamais será igual ao Brasil. "Povo alegre, embora brigam entre si, o amor que eles possuam com o próximo e maior que ele já conheci". Alice é uma das lideres do clã, sempre espontânea, e se preocupando mais com o bem estar e sua felicidade interior do que com qualquer outra coisa, sempre arrumando festas, fazendo amigos e hospitaleiro, Voldemort não iriam corrompê-los com sua escuridão perversa.

Mas o que mais intrigou o Diretor era o conhecimento de poções e feitiços que eles tinham, completamente diferente dos que ele conhecia, alguns mortais de mais e outros incompreensíveis. Mas as poções tinham um grande toque indígena, antigo e poderoso. Por fim em sua viagem ele explicou os acontecimentos, o clã estava ciente dos planos de Voldemort sabiam da guerra que estava acontecendo, mas disseram que não se envolveriam, pois seus interesses nada coincidiam com o Lorde das Trevas, no entanto Alice prometeu ajudar apenas o diretor indiretamente. Deu-lhe uma um franco contendo uma poção poderosa, uma poção muito importante para Dumbledore algo que mudaria todo o percurso da historia.

"Essa poção ti deixará em estado mórbido, você conseguirá pertencer ao outro mundo, mas jamais vai poder partir de fato, só se depois que a acabar o efeito e alguém for lá e ti matar, mas enquanto isso apenas assistirá de camarote a vida passar. Depois de doze dias após que começar a tomá-la, sua duração termina depois de um ano ou um pouco menos, é um tanto incerto varia de organismo de cada pessoa, mas preste bem atenção, alguém precisa a cada vinte dias aplicar em de suas mãos em quanto estiver em estado mórbido para que ainda haja efeito, usamos isso em enfermos de doenças graves a risco de vida, mas antigamente era usado para enganar inimigos fingindo estar morto, pois a aparência e o cheiro dá a impressão de que a pessoa está fedendo esgoto." Alice explicou cada ponto, ingrediente e toda a sua historia referente a poção, não era complicada, mas uma gosta ou qualquer coisa errada que houvesse nela poderia levar a verdadeira morte e não apenas uma encenação.

E foi assim que Dumbledore fingiu sua morte, ele nada contou a Severo, pois tinha medo que Voldemort o torturasse caso desconfiasse da verdade, ele pediu para que outra pessoa visitasse seu tumulo a cada vinte dias quando entrou em estado mórbido, Alice tinha garantido que assim que começasse a tomar a poção nenhum feitiço o atingiria, ou surtiria efeito suficiente para matá-lo ou prejudicá-lo, mas quem tomar essa poção só pode fazer uma vez, na segunda ela se transformaria em pó.

Quando Harry enfrentava Voldemort em sua batalha final Dumbledore apareceu, mas deixou com que Harry terminasse a sua missão. Ele colocou um fim na guerra capturando os comensais e aniquilando a maioria deles, muitos ficaram espantados e houve um longo período de explicação e especulações. Alice havia aparecido para ajudar, mas logo foi aceito a ideia do plano de Dumbledore, afinal a guerra havia terminado e Voldemort estava por fim morto. Enquanto a Severo, Albus secretamente havia pedido para que Alice o observasse e que quando algo acontecesse com seu mestre de Poções ela o ajudasse. E assim ela o fez, e essa era a qualidade que o diretor mais admirou nos brasileiros, a solidariedade com o próximo e de ajudar sem se quer receber algo em troca. Alice brincou uma vez dizendo que Albus não havia conhecido brasileiros o suficiente e que se morasse apenas um ano no Brasil, logo mudaria de opinião.

Depois que a guerra acabou Dumbledore convidou para que Alice viesse a Hogwarts lecionar uma nova matéria, algo de acordo com o diretor somente ela poderia lecionar: Os Trouxas.


	2. Chapter 2

A reunião começou e Dumbledore explicava tudo para Alice sobre o que precisa saber de Hogwarts. O inglês da moça era regular, por tanto os alunos entenderiam bem as suas explicações.

- Dumbledore, você sabe que não posso permanecer a semana toda – falou Alice – Pois preciso de tempo para resolver os problemas que tenho no Brasil, e acredite naquele país o que mais tem é problema a ser resolvido.

- Entendo, bom eu já imaginava que seria assim, então pedi para que Severo fizesse o plano de aula da Senhorita, e seu horário ficou nas segundas e terças e sextas. Tudo bem para você?

- Hum, sim. Qualquer coisa eu mudo as reuniões do clã para as quartas.

Severo ainda permanecia calado fitando o nada, como se não estivesse presente, como se suas mente houvesse escapado do seu corpo.

- Vou pedir para que Severo a acompanhe mais tarde até seus aposentos, mas no momento temos alguns assuntos para resolver.

- Ok, sem problemas. - Respondeu Alice com um sorriso.

Foi nesse momento que Snape encarou Dumbledore e depois de algumas piscadas disse:

- Eu... Estarei no grande salão, quando terminarem é só me procurar por lá. - Disse pausadamente – Com licença, vou me retirar.

E saiu deixando Dumbledore e Alice sozinhos.

- Ele é sempre assim? Quieto. - Perguntou Alice.

- Bom, digamos que ele seja um tanto reservado sim – Começou Dumbledore a responder – Mas acredito que ele perdeu algo naquela guerra. Algo que o deixou livre, no entanto ele ainda não compreendeu a razão disso.

- Hum... Bom, quando eu o resgatei da casa dos gritos ele não ficou muito feliz, lembro que quando acordou sua reação foi péssima, e que seu desejo era estar morto, mas se ele quiser tenho alguns venenos ótimos. - Alice sorriu para Dumbledore como se fosse normal.

- É... Acredito que ele não irá precisar. - O diretor mexeu desconfortável na poltrona.

- Era brincadeira. Mas se ele quiser, em fim. - Alice sorriu novamente – Bom, sobre o que o Diretor gostaria de tratar com a minha pessoa mesmo?

- Ah, claro! - Albus levantou-se e passou a caminhar pela sala enquanto começava a falar – É sobre o seu clã, seria de bom grado se não comentasse sobre ele nas aulas ou para os demais professores, é melhor que ninguém saiba por enquanto, pois acredito que não estamos preparados com o estilo de vida que vocês brasileiros possuem.

- Hum, sim, não há problema algum.

Dumbledore respirou aliviado.

- Bom, Senhorita Daroz seja bem vinda ao nosso corpo docente. Venha, vamos apresentá-la aos alunos e tomar um belo café.

- Oba!

Os alunos estavam sentados e animados para um novo ano escolar, e não era qualquer ano, apesar da destruição que a guerra causou em hogwarts, porém com toda magia e empenho para reerguer a escola novamente foi tão grande que era como se nada houvesse acontecido a hogwarts, alias dava-se a impressão que a escola se tornara ainda mais fantástica. Alice estava fascinada com toda aquela imensidão, acostumada com os casarões de seu país, no máximo uma mansão, mas a escola de magia q estudou não chega aos pés de hogwarts.

Ela ficou abismada com a organização, as seleções de casa, o respeito mútuo, realmente aquilo não fazia parte do seu cotidiano.

Então Dumbledore começou a falar. Todos ficaram imediatamente em silêncio para prestar atenção no Diretor.

- Temos algumas novidades para todos vocês nesse novo ano escolar, nessa nova era que estamos para começar. - Ele olhava atentamente para cada rostinho naquele salão. - A partir desse ano, hogwarts acrescentará na grade curricular de ensino uma nova matéria: Os Trouxas e Suas Culturas e quem lecionará será a Brasileira Alice Daroz. - E então Alice se pôs de pé. Não disse nada, mas foi aplaudida e em seguida voltou a se sentar. - Tenho certeza de que vocês se darão muito bem.

Dumbledore continuou a falar e dar alguns recados referente ao castelo e a convivência entre todos. Assim que o café cessou Alice caminhou-se até Severo, afinal ele a levaria até seu aposentos.

- Bom, se não for muito incomodo gostaria de ir aos meus aposentos. - ela disse séria demais, mas não que se importasse com isso.

- Certo, eu fui incumbido de levá-la, siga-me – Respondeu Severo rispidamente.

- Tudo bem.

_ ALICE _

O professor me encaminhou pelas masmorras, adoro lugares sombrios e úmidos principalmente em subsolo, me sinto com ose estivesse em era medieval. Ele mal trocava uma palavra, algo que me incomoda por demais, já que sou hiperativa e falante. Meu Deus como esse lugar é maravilhoso, imagina como seria louco se ficar bêbada nesse lugar, altas alucinações, preciso depois mandar um e-mail para meus amigos falando desse castelo. Será que Dumbledore aceitaria um dia ceder o castelo para nós darmos uma festa, nooooossaa seria de arrebentar, mas é só um pensamento bobo, afinal quem em perfeito juízo confiaria qualquer coisa para mim ou para pessoas como nós.

O professor Snape me apresentou a porta de meu quarto, CARA ela é inteirinha feita de marfim e grossa, a maçaneta é de prata e sua forma é de uma serpente. A hora que ele abriu a porta e vi meu quarto, PUTZ ele é maior que minha casa inteirinha. Estou vivendo um sonho ou sou exagerada demais? HAHAHA queria poder rir alto, mas esse narigudo aí iria me acha louca. O professor me entregou as chaves e saiu sem dizer nada, nem mesmo um tchau, CREDO. Mas tudo bem, estar sozinha em meu quarto/sala/salão/cozinha/casa não sei nem identificar o que é tudo isso, é extremamente bom . Final de semana faço questão de comemorar com os brothers sobre toda essa novidade.

Vejamos, uma cama imensa, uma mini cozinha, um banheiro ao lado da cama, uma sala com lareira, VÉI, lareira? Nunca pensei que precisaria usar isso um dia, já que no Brasil com o calor infernal que é seria muito irônico alguém possuir uma lareira, mas emfim. Pensando bem, Dumbledore mencionou que eles utilizam lareiras para se teletransportar, haha é tudo tão diferente sem contar o frio que é só mil vezes pior que meu amado país.

Acho que vou tomar um banho, acender um cigarro e tomar um gole de wisky só para poder relaxar um pouco.


	3. Chapter 3

**(LEIAM)**

**Nota da autora: Só mais um pedacinho por hoje, esqueci de avisar, mas provavelmente vocês lerão bastante palavrões, afinal Alice é baseada em minha personalidade, por tanto essa ideia de boa moça, gentil, educada e que é sempre a mocinha do romance, vocês não encontrarão nessa historia, ao decorrer do tempo vcs perceberão que ela só ajuda qm qr, quando qr e como qr, de que pra ela não há sentimento, mas apenas a carne, então não é só o prof Snape que precisa de tratamento, mas ela tambem**

_ SNAPE _

Já faz tempo que não sei diferenciar entre dia e noite, é como se tudo fosse apenas uma sombra. Não há mais pelo que lutar, não há mais o que se fazer, é como se a perca fosse ter resultado apenas agora.

Fecho os olhos para poder escapar desse mundo, mas os sonhos são tão piores quanto a vida real, ao deixar a senhorita Daroz em seus aposentos corri para os meus, precisava deitar e tentar esquecer o motivo de ainda estar vivo, mas com isso lembro que não há mais motivos. Por que? Por que aquela intrometida não deixou ter meu fim tão esperado? Por que ela tinha que aparecer? Afinal não fará diferença alguma! Agora estou aqui, deitado e humilhado pela ingrata vida, do nada uma vontade de gargalhar me corre pela garganta, é tão ridículo continuar com esse papel que desempenhei por tantos anos, nada mais fará sentido agora.

TOC TOC

Desnorteado em meu universo obscuro e por mais que eu tente me esforçar para pensar em que fazer a partir de agora, mas já não tenho mais força, por fim Lily de vez se fora.

TOC TOC

Oras, quem me perturba nessa hora? Vá embora e deixe-me saborear o meu próprio sofrimento.

TOC TOC

Insistente, só pode ser Dumbledore como sempre.

Levanto atravesso a sala de estar e abro a porta. Para minha surpresa era ela: A minha Maldição.

- Senhorita Daroz. - O que ela quer? Por Merlin não se pode mais descansar nesse castelo.

- Desculpe-me Professor, mas acho que me perdi e perguntei para alguns quadros que me indicaram a sala do senhor. - Ela disse sorrindo, deve ser mal de brasileiro ou ela não sabe fazer outra coisa melhor além de sorrir? Afinal de onde vem tanta felicidade, pois nunca a conheci. - Poderia me indicar onde se encontra as escadas para a frente do grande salão? Acredito que a partir de lá eu sei me localizar melhor.

Respirei fundo. Espero que isso não ocorra sempre, não consigo suportar a sua presença, Dumbledore foi muito mau ao trazê-la para Hogwarts, pois nunca vou aceitar o fato de que alguém me salvou ou nunca agradecerei por ter me trazido de volta a esse mundo que tanto desprezo. Armei minha maior cara de rancor e desgosto e disse rispidamente.

- Vou levá-la até as escadas corretas, mas preste bem atenção no caminho para não ter que me incomodar mais.

Acredite por um momento me diverti com sua expressão de espanto, mas é bom que ela já saiba com quem está lidando e já a previno para não me importunar mais. No entanto me surpreendi pelo seu silêncio, a senhorita Daroz me acompanhou até as escadas apontei que era essa a correta e já ia me virando quando a ouvi por cima do ombro.

- Obrigada pela gentileza e pode voltar lá para seu mundinho de merda, afinal deve ser duro ser você mesmo, mas não se preocupe não costume ficar perto de pessoas ridículas.

Parei no meio do caminho e me virei bruscamente quando a encarei seu olhar era mortal, por Merlin aquele brilho de raiva e loucura era os mesmo que o Lorde das Trevas possuía. Ficamos nos encarando por um momento que pareceu uma eternidade e só voltei em si quando percebi ela sorria e era um sorriso de escárnio. Desviei o olhar e sem dizer uma palavra me virei e voltei para o caminho dos meus aposentos.

_ ALICE _

HAHA. Simplesmente adoro ser desafiada, mas acho que mostrei o quanto também sei ofender. Confesso que ele tem um certo charme, ainda mais que estou solteira e sempre gostei de homens sérios e mais velhos, não creio que o Professor Snape seja como os caras que já sai é claro, mas seria interessante e um tanto curioso, embora ele tenha cara de virgem. HAHA. Bom, foda-se, preciso urgentemente ir a aquela vila perto do castelo, pois meu maço de cigarro acabou e eu vou morrer sem eles.

_ NARRADOR _

Alice era uma bela jovem, seus cabelos cumpridos e lisos se agitavam com o vento forte que vinha da entrada do castelo, os alunos que passavam por ela paravam imediatamente para cumprimentá-la, as alunas não gostavam nada de ver uma professora jovem e bonitona desfilando pelo castelo e desviando a atenção de seus namorados ou paqueras. Alice adorava isso, é claro. Se havia algo que ela adorava era provocar.

Apesar de estar se divertindo ela precisava de seus cigarros, apertou mais os passos para os portões de hogwarts afim de ir a hogsmeade.


	4. Chapter 4

_ NARRADOR _

O banquete estava servido, o primeiro dia de Alice no castelo estava sendo fantástico, ela adorou principalmente a hora do café, do almoço e agora estava apaixonada pelo jantar, não era o que estava habitualmente acostumada a comer, mas era tudo muito delicioso.

_ ALICE _

Acho um pouco estranho ficar chamando todo mundo pelo sobrenome, embora saiba que pela sua cultura chamar pelo primeiro nome é para íntimos, mas não ligo, vou chamar do que eu quiser até por que não gosto que me chamem pelo sobrenome e muito menos de "senhora ou senhorita". Esse povo é educado demais.

Não vejo a hora de começar a lecionar, principalmente para o pessoal mais velho, os mais pequenos não sei se irão acompanhar minha linha de raciocínio, no entanto eles não terão opção.

Me levanto da mesa dos professores e vou para os jardins, precisava fazer mandar uma mensagem importante pelo celular. AH algo que me deixou chocada é como eles podem não terem computadores ou um telefone nesse lugar? Dumbledore me disse que os bruxos são muitos tradicionais aqui na Europa, mas francamente estamos quase beirando para o Século XXI acho que já passou da hora de atualizarem esses pensamentos. Afinal coruja? Porra! Um torpedo é muito mais rápido, além do mais acho um absurdo fazerem isso com os bichinhos, deixam eles viverem livres e em paz! Mas tudo bem, posso sobreviver com isso. O que não posso aceitar é ficar sem ver minha caixa de e-mail, McGonagall disse que em Hogsmeade tem uma lojinha que nos fundos eles possuem um computador com internet, só que quando fui usar a internet fez questão de cair e ficar fora por todo o tempo que estive lá naquela vila. PENSA em uma pessoa entrando em estado de parto naquele momento!

Enquanto estava escrevendo a mensagem senti um calafrio tremendo em minhas costas, como se alguém me observasse, olhei para todos os lados e não encontrei ninguém, então olhei para direção da floresta e o calafrio se tornou maior, me disseram que ela é proibida para os alunos e que esconde segredos e perigos horrendos, imagina que hilário seria entrar lá, mas deixarei essa aventura para outro dia. No momento preciso terminar essa mensagem. Pronto! Espero que os energúmenos que se dizem bruxos possam ter entendido a ordem que lhes foram dadas.

Volto a adentrar no castelo, os alunos estavam já indo para seus dormitórios e eu também ia para o meu. Já perto do meu quarto pude ouvir uma discussão, e CLARO que eu me escondi entre as paredes para poder ouvir o que falavam. Umas das vozes era do professor Severo, a outra era desconhecida.

"Eles não irão fazer nada! Já disse e repito: Se tentarem alguma coisa eu os entrego para o Ministério" Falou a voz desconhecida.

"A questão não é se irão ou não fazer alguma coisa. Você precisa entregá-los, alias vocês devem isso ao mundo bruxo." Essa era a voz do professor.

"NÃO! Eles disseram que estão arrependidos e que só querem viver em paz."

"Oras, não me venha com essa, sabemos os tipos que são. Eles estão apenas esperando tudo se acalmar para poderem voltarem a aterrorizar a todos. Eles estão lhes enganando Lúcio."

"Ao contrário de você Severo, não sou um traidor"

"RÁ, não me faça rir Lúcio, você e toda sua família traiu o Lorde das Trevas quando houve a guerra."

"Fiz aquilo pela segurança de meu filho"

"Que seja! Se você preza pela pouca dignidade que restou da sua família, entregue os comensais"

Comensais? Por que nunca pensei nesse nome para o clã, seria muito mais sombrio.

"Severo, não se intrometa nisso. Vim aqui só para lhe avisar para ficar de fora, deixe que eu resolvo os problemas da minha família"

A discussão encerrou, não pude ver o rosto ou quem quer seja que estava conversando com o professor, mas dava para perceber o tom de revolta dos dois. Hum, uma pena que eu não saiba direito o que está acontecendo, odeio ficar curiosa, mas foda-se, bora entrar e dormir. OU NÃO. Infelizmente antes que eu abrisse a porta lá estava Snape ao meu lado. Não me contive em rir. Fui pega no flagra.

- Não costuma ser educado ouvir as conversas dos outros. - A víbora já começou a liberar o veneno para variar né?! - Ah! Me esqueci, a senhorita não possuí esse requezitos.

- Não, eu realmente não possuo, e alias também não possuo passividade, então dar um chute bem dado entre as pernas de certa pessoa, seria de bom grado para mim. - Que cara chato, que tem de mais ouvir as conversas dos outros? HAHA

- E provavelmente isso resultaria em uma suspensão caso acontecesse isso. Já que é contra as regras agredir um professor ou qualquer pessoa nesse castelo. E até mesmo nesse país. - Ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou – Embora a senhorita pode alegar que de onde veio, é normal agir selvagemente.

Hum, ele não devia ter dito isso, quem ele pensa que é para falar mal do meu povo! Me aproximei para ficar cara a cara com ele, quase encostando meu nariz com o gancho que ele tem no meio do rosto. Dei meu melhor olhar assassino e disse mortalmente.

- Nunca mais se atreva a falar assim do lugar que eu nasci, cresci e amo, pois se não, vou mostrar para o senhor o verdadeiro selvagem que há dentro de mim. - Ficamos nos encarando por um longo momento sem mover um músculo se quer até ele cortar dizendo:

- Enfrentei bruxos e monstros realmente perigosos, não tenha a ilusão de que vai conseguir me intimidar.

- Não quero intimidá-lo professor. - Não pude evitar em dar uma cantada, ele realmente não tinha medo. - Aliás poderia muito bem mostrar meus outros dotes, mas o senhor gosta de perder tempo com coisas alheias não é mesmo?

- O que quer dizer com isso? - MAS QUE ANTA! Ainda arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, se tem algo que odeio é homem lerdo.

- Nada. Deixa para próxima – Abri a porta – Quem sabe um dia a gente ainda não toma uma cerveja em um barzinho não é mesmo? Ao invés de ficarmos brigando e começarmos a conversar como pessoas civilizadas. Boa Noite.

Me afastei, entrei e fechei a porta delicadamente. Não sei se ele bate bem da cabeça, só sei que o professor ficou lá fitando o nada. Dumbledore mencionou mesmo em uma das nossas conversas que alguma coisa aconteceu para deixar esse homem assim. Credo, por um momento senti pena dele... hum... Pronto! Já passou, agora... Aonde foi que deixei meu maço afinal?


	5. Chapter 5

_ ALICE_

Acordei esplendidamente nessa manha fria, tomei um banho demorado para depois me trocar e dar meu primeiro dia de aula. Vesti uma calça preta social, uma blusa branca de seda com mangas cumpridas e um espartilho vinho escuro por cima. Passei um batom vermelho, um delineador preto, pó contato e um leve brush. Sai as pressas, pois já estava atrasada para o café, ou melhor para o banquete.

Acredite, quando digo que sorte é algo desconhecido na minha vida, realmente é verdade. Todos os professores estavam sentados, e para o me deleite e maldição só havia um lugar disponível, e esse lugar era ao lado do professor Severo.

De cara azeda sentei ao seu lado, logo meu copo foi preenchido com um suco laranjado, meu prato preencheu-se de pãozinho com cobertura de leite condensado e algumas bolachas com patê. Severo nada disse, apenas tomou o seu café e rapidamente partiu. Nem mesmo um bom dia ou um até logo ele se dignou a dar.

Quanta delicadeza não?!

Ao terminar McGonagall encaminhou-me até a sala de aula que a partir de hoje seria minha, estava um pouco empoeirada, mas nada que um feitiço não resolvesse. Francamente Minerva era um amor de pessoa, parecia uma vovozinha que dava vontade de apertar. Bom, passando o momento fofo que possuo uma vez por semana, confesso que estava extremamente ansiosa para que os alunos chegassem logo. E aos poucos foram entrando os alunos do primeiro ano.

Esperei até que se acomodassem, eles se sentavam e permaneciam quietinhos, VÉI, se fosse no Brasil o minimo que acontecia no primeiro dia de aula era uma guerra de papel e as carteiras viradas de cabeça para baixo. Todo esse bom comportamento chega a dar medo, mas tudo bem! Vou saber lidar com esse tipo de civilização, embora eu prefira vê-los gritando, assim me assustaria menos. Começo então a dar inicio a aula.

- Bom Dia primeiro ano! - Esperei com que todos respondessem o meu cumprimento. - Como vocês já sabem a matéria "Trouxas e suas Culturas" é nova, e foi implantada para que essa ideia e preconceito contra os trouxas possam ser mudada. Como sabem, se não houvessem esses esteriótipos de "quem é o melhor" ou "quem é bruxo é especial" talvez essas guerras não teriam acontecido, e ninguém sairiam machucado.

Todos me olhavam de olhos espantados provavelmente por quem mencionei sobre a guerra, assunto alias evitado por muito. Passei a caminhar entre as carteiras e voltei a falar.

- Tenho como objetivo ensiná-los que os "trouxas" são tão especiais quanto nós, afinal somos dotados de magia, e eles pelas tecnologias. Não podemos menosprezá-los por causa de nada, lembrando que quando morrermos iremos todos para de baixo da terra, e nem mesmo a magia irá conosco, então para que tanto desprezo? - Acho que peguei pesado. Afinal são apenas crianças, mas acredito que é melhor assim

Ainda caminhando entre eles continuei.

- Seria tão bom se pudéssemos viver em harmonia, e nesse ano iremos aprender e estudar todas as conquistas, guerras e grandes feitos. - Voltei para frente da sala e os encarei. - Alguma pergunta? - Ninguém – Bom, agora, falando um pouco de nós, quero que saibam que apesar dessa minha cara azeda e brava, eu sou uma pessoa legal. Não precisam ficar apavorados nem com medo.

Ainda sim, ninguém se manifestara. Bom é isso que dá querer tratar crianças de 11 anos como se tivessem 15.

Comecei contando a historia da humanidade e sua evolução, a aula passou rápido e no final pedi para que trouxessem para a próxima aula um pequeno trabalho sobre os primeiro homens que surgiram na Terra. Alguns minutos antes da próxima turma entrar meu celular vibrou, o tirei do bolso e em sua tela indicava uma mensagem. Não pode ser! Como ele se atreve a ressurgir do inferno! Por que é de lá que ele veio! Pronto, meu dia fora destruído. A turma do sexto ano já adentrava na sala de aula, eu não poderia ficar com essa cara de azeda e descontar neles. Armei meu maior sorriso e os cumprimentei.

- Bom Turma, espero que vocês estejam todos com o livro que recomendei, quem não possui-lo pode pegar no meu armário. - Tentei me mostrar animada. - Em nosso curso iremos conhecer a historia Trouxa e sua ciência desde Australopithecus: Que segundo os trouxas são os primeiros homens a surgirem. E entenderemos também suas teorias religiosas e criacionistas. Pretendo que vocês ao decorrer do ano entenda a evolução e a luta que eles travaram pelas eras.

A aula percorreu normalmente, o tempo passou rápido e pude esquecer por um instante _dele. _O homem que destruiu a minha vida, alias minha vida não por que sou melhor que isso, mas o meu coração com toda certeza. Acho que nunca mais serei capaz de me apaixonar novamente, nunca mais consegui confiar em um homem totalmente. Mas ok, já superei, só não entendo por que esse idiota me resolve atormentar.

Era hora do almoço, saí as pressas da minha sala e fui direto para os meus aposentos, precisava mandar uma mensagem para meu primo e braço direito, mas não poderia ser por via mensagem de celular ou e-mail, e sim por feitiço, algo restrito e em segredo. Chegando lá abri minha mala, e a revirei inteirinha, até que encontrei a poção que tanto precisava. Peguei um pouco de terra que tinha no vaso de planta na janela e fiz um circulo com a terra, em seu meio preenchi com água, e esparramei com a poção que continha no pequeno frasco em minhas mãos, proferi algumas palavras indígenas que significava "Daniel, preciso de ajuda, Alex me mandou uma mensagem, ele esta de volta, quero que mande aquele idiota para o abismo". Fechei os olhos e balancei minha varinha três vezes, a poção evaporou, junto com a água e a terra. Quando abri os olhos e olhei para os lados, lá estava dois olhos negros me encarando furiosamente. Professor Snape.

- O que lhe dá o direito de invadir assim meus aposentos? - Péssima hora professor. Péssima hora. - Achei que o senhor fosse dotado de esplêndida educação – Meu tom de ironia foi fatal, pois ele enrugou o cenho.

- Acontece que não é nada prudente deixar a porta escancarada e gritar um ritual de magia negra em plena luz do dia em uma escola que acaba de sair de uma guerra sangrenta.

- Eu não estava fazendo ritual de magia negra, isso se chama magia indígena Professor.

- Que seja! A senhorita deveria ter mais prudencia, afinal ainda há comensais da morte a solta, e tenho certeza que não gostaria de ser pega desprevenida por algum.

- Ah que fofo! Está preocupado com a minha segurança professor? - Me aproximei lentamente. - Pois saiba que sei cuidar muito bem de mim mesma.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas deu as costas para mim e foi embora.

Esperei alguns minutos para que eu acalmasse e sai, mas antes de ir para o banquete e almoçar, precisava ir a Hogsmeade usar um computador e aquela droga tinha que funcionar.

Caminhei apressadamente até a vila, ventava forte, pelo caminho meu celular vibrava a cada minuto com mensagens alheias, até que a ultima não era tão alheia assim. "Estou de olho em você Amour Amour. Alex". Mas que Ódio! É sempre assim, ele some, faz a desgraça que sempre faz e depois volta para assombrar. Mas dessa vez não irei ceder, nunca mais!

De repente um arrepio percorre pela minha nuca, diminuo a intensidão de meus passos e começo a caminhar devagar, ouço um tipo de "crek" e sinto que há um vulto atras de mim, minha varinha está em mãos, um movimento brusco e o ataco. Esse movimento chegou, antes que eu pudesse raciocinar o meu inimigo já havia me rendido, esse era o maior problema, ninguém jamais conseguiu me render, exceto uma pessoa: Alex. Ele era alto, um moreno forte e de um belo sorriso.

- Uau! Cada dia que passa suas formas ficam mais bonitas. - Ele dizia enquanto se encostava atras de mim. AH! Como eu tinha nojo daquele verme! - Por que tanta repugnância? Houve uma época que você morreria para me ter.

Eu infelizmente nada poderia dizer, o que me frustrava por que queria muito mandar aquele desgraçado pros quintos dos infernos, mas o feitiço que ele lançou em mim, só poderia falar ou fazer qualquer coisa se ele ordenasse. Odeio ele! Mas para minha surpresa, ou espanto ouço outro "crek" e parece que Alex também ouviu, pois se virou bruscamente. Então uma voz conhecida disse algo e não sei descrever o que senti naquela hora, se foi humilhação ou alivio, mas alguma coisa eu devo ter sentido.

- Então quer dizer que a senhorita sabe cuidar de si mesma? - Logo em seguida, ouvi um barulho de duelo. Mas como era de se esperar Alex não lutou por muito tempo, covarde como era, logo se desvencilhou e tratou de fugir e assim que ele sumiu fui liberada de seu feitiço.

Nada falei. Apenas desabei contra as pedras que havia na estrada e só pude sentir braços fortes me levantando, depois disso só acordei em minha aconchegante cama.


	6. Chapter 6

_ NARRADOR _

Alice encontrava-se deitada na enfermaria, seu corpo estava dolorido por completo, sua cabeça latejava ao extremo, foi então que ela se lembrou do que tinha acontecido. Dumbledore estava ao seu lado sentado e sorria levemente.

- Se sente melhor? - Perguntou o Diretor.

Ela teve um pouco de dificuldade para raciocinar e responder, mas depois de um breve momento afirmou movimentando com a cabeça.

- Sei que não esta muito disposta, mas poderia me dizer o que foi exatamente o que aconteceu? Severo disse que a senhorita foi atacada.

- Severo? - Foi então que tudo clareou em sua mente. - Ah! É uma longa historia.

- Estou com bastante tempo.

Alice respirou fundo, sabia que Dumbledore não iria desistir fácil, e seria melhor ele saber antes que outro ataque desse acontecesse, embora ela acreditasse que essa situação não iria se repetir já que seu primo estava ciente. Sem contar é claro, que Alex não se atreveria a chegar mais perto de hogwarts depois que Snape o atacou. Snape, como ela iria enfrentá-lo agora? Bom, isso é uma situação que resolveria mais tarde.

- Tudo bem, acredito que merece saber uma parte da história – Alice começou a falar – Mas Dumbledore, por favor, que toda essa história não saia daqui. Precisa me prometer.

- Mas é claro minha filha. Eu só me preocupo com o seu bem estar, e de hogwarts também. Mas diga-me, o que esta acontecendo?

- Não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso, Alex não irá mais retornar aqui, não depois disso, ele é covarde demais. - Alice fez careta ao dizer a palavra "covarde" e continuou – Diferentemente daqui, como o senhor sabe bem, no Brasil nossos clãs vivem em pé de guerra, e nem sempre é por magia, a maioria das vezes é por dinheiro ou poder. Um querendo ser mais que o outro, um caluniando o outro. Alex, o homem que me atacou, é um dos fundadores do nosso clã, ele é um lobisomem, o que é extremamente comum no Brasil. - Ela respirou fundo – Eu era casada com ele. Nos casamos cedo, pois crescemos juntos e sempre namoramos. Acredite eu era cega naquela época, e loucamente apaixonada. Infelizmente Alex sabia disso, e não só me traiu varias vezes, como roubou o clã inteiro, inclusive sua própria esposo, depois disso ele fugiu. Isso foi uma catástrofe, na época o clã se dividiu entre os extremista e os pacíficos permanecendo assim até os dias de hoje, então tomei posse da liderança, e ao invés de ser a única a governar proclamei uma assembleia e votamos para que fossemos em seis lideres, e para retirar qualquer dinheiro precisaria da assinatura de todos. Depois de algum tempo Alex retornou com uma desculpa esfarrapada, e por mais que eu o odiasse, ainda sentia sua falta, acabei cedendo e voltando com ele, mas não deixei que retornasse ao poder.

Alice parou novamente, e Dumbledore a escultava atentamente.

- Graças ao meu primo que nunca acreditou no arrependimento e sempre me alertou sobre Alex, passou a segui-lo, ele mandou alguns dos membros do clã a vigiá-lo e de alguma forma infiltra-se nos planos dele, foi então que descobriu que Alex estava aliado ao extremistas, e sua pretensão era aplicar outro golpe, sem contar que ele tinha outra família, com direito a filhos e tudo mais. Não me pergunte por que ele fez isso, pois não entendo, conheço seus pais, e sua família inteira, não sei de onde veio esse jeito ruim de Alex, só sei que ele nos traiu pela segunda vez, ele queria poder, tanto é que ele foi atras de Voldemort, mas voltou atras, pois se ele se aliasse a tal sujeira, ele sabia que não seria apenas contra nós que iria lutar, mas contra a todos os clãs, pois nos uniríamos em pró ao bem estar e a liberdade. Isso tudo foi um choque para mim, mas consegui superar, e desde então me empenho ao máximo para que nosso clã seja forte e leal, e graças a todos os meus amigos estamos conseguindo provar esse valor. Alex por sua vez, não conseguiu o mesmo exito, até por que houve um ano que o capturamos e demos uma lição, os extremistas o expulsou dos seus clãs, e a partir daí passou a ser rejeitado por todos, até por que ele devia para muitos, no entanto aquele desgraçado aparecia algumas vezes emitindo um ataque ou quase um, mas como sempre fugia antes de o pegarmos, pois ele sabe que na próxima seria preso.

- Então ele é perigoso. - Dumbledore divagou.

- Não, ele não é, nunca tentaria alguma coisa sem ser em seu país, ele só fez isso por que achou que eu estava sozinha, mas provavelmente não fará mais nada depois do que aconteceu. - Alice explicou. - Acredite Dumbledore não há o que se preocupar, darei um jeito quanto a isso, só não fiz isso antes, por que achei que ele tinha sumido e que não iria mais importunar, mas agora será diferente, já mandei uma mensagem para meu primo tomar certas providencia. Uma pena que ele tenha aparecido antes.

O diretor nada disse, apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça e permaneceu em silêncio do qual foi quebrado com a entrada de um aluno gemendo em dor.

- Dumbledore, me perdoe, não quero trazer problemas para ninguém. - Alice disse em tom de súplica.

- Esqueça isso, resolveremos isso uma outra hora. - O diretor disse enquanto levantava, e sorriu – Apenas descanse. E se me permite preciso me retirar.

Alice sorriu de volta e observou o aluno ser atendido em silêncio. Apesar do mal estar Alice não queria mais ficar lá, assim que Papoula chegou perto para pegar alguns remédio Alice aproveitou e pediu para se retirar alegando que já estava bem.

_ ALICE _

Minha cabeça estava a mil, como sempre a vida me pregando peças, é só as coisas andarem bem que "BUUMM" alguma merda tem que acontecer. Fui direto para meus aposentos, precisava mandar outra mensagem para Daniel, meu primo.

Fiz todo o procedimento do feitiço e mandei uma mensagem para ele contando o que havia acontecido, era estranho ele ainda não ter me respondido nada, mas nada de colocar caraminholas na cabeça, achei que poderia conciliar meus problemas do clã com Hogwarts, confesso que fiquei muito feliz com o convite de Dumbledore para lecionar aqui nessa escola, sei lá, senti como se minha vida fosse ir para um outro rumo, como se fosse sair da mesmice. Espero que essa seja apenas a única semana que terei problemas, e que tudo venha dar certo.

Me sentia extremamente fraca, já era a hora do jantar e eu precisava comer algo, encaminhei-me até o grande salão, os alunos ainda estavam chegando e se acomodando pelas mesas de suas respectivas casas, felizmente haviam vários lugares na mesa dos professores para que eu escolhesse.

Apesar de ter sentado no outro lado, longe de qualquer possibilidade de sentar perto do professor, percebi que Snape não veio ao banquete naquela noite, e pensando nisso lembrei que perdi uma aula nessa tarde, a do segundo ano. Mas teremos tempo para recuperar essa aula.

Terminei meu jantar e voltei para meus aposentos, estava esgotada, não consegui trocar nenhuma palavra com os demais professores que me enchiam de perguntas e eu inventava sempre uma desculpa. Logo adormeci.

No outro dia tudo permaneceu em calmaria, consegui ir a hogsmead acompanhada pela Papoula que precisava ir a vila buscar uma encomenda. Ainda aquela geringonça da internet não funcionava, desisti de tentar, afinal iria partir nesta noite e resolveria todos os assunto pendente. Ao voltar iniciei a aula dupla com o quarto ano, e na sexta-feira teria mais uma aula dupla com o sétimo, apesar dos últimos acontecimentos ainda havia um pouco de animação para lecionar, embora boa parte de meu cérebro estava no Brasil.

O dia passou rápido, e dou graças por isso. Pedi para que Dumbledore me liberasse antes do amanhecer e ele gentilmente o fez. Sai as pressas de Hogwarts e aparatei até o meu amado e problemático país.

_ ALICE / BRASIL _

Atravesso em disparada pelos jardins da mansão do clã. Ainda era dia no Brasil, entrei em toda velocidade na sala de Daniel o encarei furiosamente e disse:

- Porra Daniel! Por qual motivo você não me respondeu a droga da mensagem?

Daniel já acostumado com esses tipos de reações, disse:

- E deu tempo? Você me pediu para tomar as providencias e como pensei que voltaria logo, então para que responder?

- Que seja – Revirei os olhos de indignação, mas o foco agora é outro. - Aquele imbecil me atacou em plena luz do dia e espero que ele não tenha saído impune.

Daniel levantou de sua cadeira e começou a caminhar, ele era um loiro bonito, alto de olhos azuis, não entendo por que somente eu tenho olhos castanhos na minha família. Pensando nisso, não me lembro de ter visto Severo hoje, nem pelos corredores, nem no café e nem no almoço, mas afinal por que eu pensaria nisso? O que tem haver uma coisa com a outra?

- Alice, coloquei um preço pela cabeça de Alex, e acredite ninguém quer mais que você do que eu pegar aquele desgraçado, mas pelo visto ele ainda não voltou para cá, se não eu saberia, o pessoal da Secretaria da Magia declarou esta tarde que os oficiais de justiça estão autorizados a prendê-lo o que não é muito comum aqui no Brasil – ele dizia sério enquanto encostava na mesa de trabalho dele e me encarava. - Vamos pegá-lo e eu terei o maior prazer em exterminá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos. Mas diga-me como foi em Hogwarts? - Essa era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava em Daniel e ao mesmo tempo odiava, essa mania de mudar de assunto repentinamente.

Emiti um sorriso e contei para ele tudo que se passou e das maravilhas que é naquele castelo.

**Nota da Autora:**

**Acreditem tenho mais 3 caps já escrito, e a cada reviews eu posto mais um, se não a autora aqui fica deprimida HAHA.**

**Bjos e espero que gostem, ah, se preparem que lá vem surpresas!**


	7. Chapter 7

_ NARRADOR _

Os dias passaram rápidos, a sexta-feira estava presente, Alice já estava de volta a hogwarts, e a primeira coisa que fez quando chegou foi ir até a sala do professor Snape.

TOC TOC.

Depois de um breve momento uma voz rouca e aveludada pediu para que entrasse.

Snape fez uma expressão de desanimo quando viu Alice e como sempre em tom de grosseria disse:

- Você! O que quer?

A moça nada intimidada se aproximou do professor e respondeu:

- Bom dia Professor!

Snape nada respondeu.

- Vim aqui só para agradecer pelo que aconteceu segunda – Alice ignorou sua cara de desprezo e continuou. - Afinal costumo agradecer quem me ajuda, e como não o encontrei terça, decidi vir direto hoje em sua sala.

Ele novamente não respondeu. Mas então Alice não aguentou, ela se sentou e o encarou desafiadoramente.

- Me diga uma coisa, seu ódio por eu ter ti salvado é tão grande assim? Pois quero que saiba que a ideia não foi minha, se soubesse que queria tanto assim morrer, eu deixaria.

Severo levantou-se, caminhou até aonde Alice estava e se abaixou para que seus rostos ficassem apenas alguns centímetros de distancia, e em seguida disse:

- Saia da minha sala e não me incomode mais.

Alice o encarou, nada disse apenas o observou, uma angustia em seu peito foi formada. Era engraçado isso tudo para ela, normalmente as pessoas se encantam pela sua beleza, os homens sempre foram de elogiá-la e de correr atras, mas Snape não, ele simplesmente a despreza, a ignora, e isso a estava fascinando. Antes que ela se levantasse Severo se afastou, voltou para sua poltrona e começou a rabiscar em alguns pergaminhos, Alice riu com a cena que presenciou e Snape a ignorou embora tenha notado. A moça se levantou e saiu da sua sala assim como o professor pediu.

As aulas ocorreram normalmente e o dia passou como uma lancha.

Alice e Snape se ignoravam, e a nova professora já estava recebendo cartinhas de amor dos alunos. Sem contar que a moça estava aliviada de nenhum problema novo ou algum ataque tenha acontecido outra vez.

E isso durou por um mês. Passou- se setembro finalmente, para Alice foi o mês de adaptação, e que agora estava bem mais familiarizada com todo o ambiente. Hogwarts estava cada vez mais radiante, mas a animação de Alice não era mais a mesma.

Era sábado e os alunos estavam indo para hogsmeade, e pela primeira vez Alice os acompanhou.

_ ALICE _

O dia estava perfeitamente ensolarado, mas a temperatura estava um pouco fria, aposto que no Brasil o calor deve estar para começar, e um dia ensolarado desse com a alta temperatura que é naquele país, seria um dia perfeito para pegar uma praia e surfar por horas.

Divagando como sempre né dona Alice.

Embora eu adore hogwarts ainda acho que falta um pouco de animação nesse povo. Sei lá, parece que são sérios e dedicados de mais, hum, acho que o por isso o Brasil não vai para frente, só vive brincando e festejando. Apesar de tudo eu ainda prefiro o meu país. Era final de semana, e era o meu primeiro que passava no castelo, acompanhei os alunos até a vila Hogsmeade.

Avisto o bar três vassouras, e até agora ainda não tomei a famosa cerveja amanteigada, nem consigo imaginar como será, mas espero que seja tão boa como a propaganda que fazem. Entrei no bar e logo fiz amizade com uma mulher loura muito simpática, seu nome é Rosmerta. Ficamos um bom tempo papeando, ela disse que suas ultimas férias foram no Brasil em Copacabana e eu disse que prefiro as praias do nordeste do país e assim a conversa se desenrolou.

Porém ouvi um barulho estranho fora do bar, uma correria e gritaria, até que um estrondo é ouvido, levantei bruscamente e sai correndo para fora do bar. Havia meia duzia de homens mascarados de preto lançando alguns feitiços por todos os lados, rapidamente tirei minha varinha e gritava loucamente para que os alunos e as demais pessoas corressem para dentro de alguma loja, enquanto gritava, caminhei em direção de um dos homens e apontei minha varinha contra seu peito e conjurei um feitiço, ele logo caiu duro no chão, um de seus companheiros tentou lançar um feitiço contra mim, mas desviei com apenas um balanço da varinha, contra-ataquei. Alguém apareceu ao meu lado e começou a atacá-los também, com apenas o vulto dele soube quem era: Severo Snape. Ele atacava ferozmente com toda raiva que se podia ver estampada em seu rosto. E junto com ele, eu atacava só que não com o mesmo gosto de ódio, embora a situação estivesse empatada, fiquei inconformada de ninguém mais vir ajudar. AFINAL estavam atacando a vila e se não fossemos eu e Severo o que os outros fariam? Deixariam eles matarem e fazer o que quiserem? Affz nunca vou entender esse povo.

Consegui desarmar um deles, lancei um feitiço torturante nele e o imobilizei, a graça de se conhecer outros feitiços é que posso lançar um bem perigoso (exceto a morte, o que é uma pena) e ninguém vai saber identificá-lo. Lancei com mais prazer em um outro que passou a correr, oras que covardia, já que veio fazer merda que faça direito! Snape Imobilizou uns outros dois. Logo apareceram outros homens, mas esses não estavam encapuzados, e quando apontei a varinha contra eles, Snape me impediu, alegando que eram aurores do Ministério da Magia.

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu aqui? - Perguntou um moreno alto com uma roupa engraçada.

- Comensais da Morte. - Snape respondeu.

Encarei bem os homens encapuzados que estavam sendo levados pelos tais aurores e juro que esperava mais desses comensais.

- Esses monstros! Como se atrevem ainda aparecerem! - Gritava o homem moreno para os comensais. - Vocês passarão o resto de suas vidas em Azkaban. - Então o homem se virou e me encarou – Quem é ela?

- Professora Daroz. - Snape respondeu. - Ela entrou esse ano em Hogwarts.

- Ah, sim. - Ele suavizou a expressão – Eu me lembro dela no julgamento testemunhando a favor de Dumbledore. Bom, seja bem vinda Senhorita Daroz.

- Obrigada. - Respondi.

- Pelo visto vocês dois fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Me perdoe senhorita Daroz pelos acontecimentos, mas garanto que o Ministério esta fazendo tudo para manter esses loucos fora da sociedade.

- Ah, não se preocupe. É sempre bom poder ajudar, embora nem todos sejam maduros para aceitar de bom grado.

Snape me fuzilou, mas eu ignorei e rispidamente disse:

- Professora Daroz, por que não vá levar os alunos para de volta a hogwarts, acredito que depois desse ataque não seria prudente deixá-los por aí perambulando.

Revirei os olhos e saí a procura deles.


	8. Chapter 8

_ NARRADOR _

Alice conseguiu resgatar todos os alunos e os trouxeram de volta para hogwarts, Snape chegou logo depois. Ela então resolveu ir até a biblioteca, um habito frequente que se tornou no decorrer desse mês, ela estudava feitiços na área restrita, pois queria conhecer mais sobre os existentes na Europa, tudo na América era muito diferente, assim que ela escolheu um livro algo a puxou pelos braço, extintivamente ela se virou e deu um chute na canela do homem, e esse era o professor Snape.

- AI. - Ele soltou imediatamente o braço dela e se encurvou passando a mão em sua perna. - Por que a Senhorita fez isso?

- Me desculpe, - Alice se segurou para não rir – Mas você veio e me puxou pelo braço, agi por impulso. Alias com que direito acha que pode agir assim?

- Não se faça de vitima. - Snape se apoiou na mesa que tinha em frente de uma estante de livros. - A senhorita não cansa de me provocar?

- E o que foi que eu fiz agora?

- Hoje mais cedo aquilo que disse a Kingsley, pensei que tinha deixado claro sobre isso.

- Deixado o que? Você só sabe me expulsar e me insultar. - Ela respondeu brava. - Sabe os trouxas quando tem algum problema, eles costumam ir a psicólogos ou psiquiátricos, por que não vai procurar ajuda e vê se me erra, inferno!

Alice o deixou sozinho saindo pesadamente da área restrita e saiu como uma tocha da biblioteca.

_ ALICE_

Mas que SACO! Por que ele é assim, e por que eu me preocupo tanto com isso? Não sei o que vai mudar em minha vida? Mas desde que entrei e principalmente depois que ele me salvou de Alex, sua presença me incomoda por demais, mas ao mesmo tempo aonde eu vou nesse castelo que é imenso, ele sempre esta no mesmo caminho de encontro comigo.

Até parece perseguição! Não sei por que isso meche tanto comigo assim. É algo que não tem como explicar.

_ SNAPE _

Minha canela está latejando, aquela insuportável. Quem ela pensa que é? Por mais que eu tento afastá-la, mais ela se faz presente, odeio o dia em que Dumbledore a conheceu e a contratou, odeio o seu sorriso, a sua felicidade, a sua beleza e toda sua vida.

Não sei explicar de onde vem tanto ódio, apenas sei que não a quero por perto. Mas isso não vai ficar assim, ela precisa entender que não esta lidando com qualquer um.

Assim que minha canela parou de doer, fui não tão rápido como de costume, pois ainda ardia um pouco, mas sai da biblioteca rumo a encontrar aquela inconveniente e esclarecer poucas e boas.

_ ALICE _

Estou cansada dessa briga, já pedi uma trégua e nada, terei que tomar algumas providencias.

Mas Snape saiu um pouco da minha mente quando meu celular vibrou, o que era difícil já que nesse castelo o que não se encontrava era sinal. "Mana, Lá vem boas noticias: Alex foi capturado. Bjos Daniel."

Ao mesmo tempo que senti um alivio, senti um desespero também, já nem mais prestava atenção para onde estava indo, apenas que logo terei que enfrentar a maior maldição de minha vida, como pude ter sido tão ridícula? Tão burra a ponto de acreditar em alguém como ele?

Sem prestar atenção e olhando fixamente para meu celular lendo e relendo a mensagem, tentando absorver e entender que tudo finalmente estava acabado, quando me choco com algo alto e forte. E para deixar novamente meu dia completo advinha quem era? Para varia né vida?!

- Além de tudo sofre de dislexia senhorita Daroz? - SERÁ QUE ESSE HOMEM NÃO VAI DEIXAR-ME EM PAZ?

- O que você quer agora? - Achei que pela nossa ultima conversa e meu chute na canela dele, suspeitei que Snape não olharia mais na minha cara, mas tragicamente estava errada. - Quer sentir meu chute na canela direita também?

- Experimente. - Ele me desafiou mordazmente.

- Não me provoque ou chutarei outra coisa?

- Eu não ti suporto sabia?

- Então por que está aqui ainda? - Ri de escárnio, eu realmente não entendo esse homem.

- Foi você que se esbarrou em mim lembra? Ah, a amnésia também faz parte do repertório?

- Olha se houvesse um campeonato de quem é mais insuportável nesse planeta, com toda certeza você ganharia. Agora saia da minha frente, por que não costumo perder tempo com idiotas feito você.

- Com todo o prazer. - E então ele se afastou e eu logo passei sem nem se quer olhá-lo.

Antes de cometer um homicídio vou ir falar com Dumbledore, essa situação tem que parar.


	9. Chapter 9

_ ALICE _

- Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça daquele homem, mas eu realmente recomendo um tratamento urgente, acho que seria caso até de internação! - Eu falava exasperadamente para Dumbledore. Mas não era somente ele que estava lá, infelizmente Severo teve a mesma ideia que eu, e foi ao encontro do Diretor ao mesmo tempo que entrei. Acredite essas coincidências já não me assusta mais.

- Acho que quem tem sério problemas aqui é a senhorita. - Ele apontou o dedo na minha cara!Como se atreve? Apenas eu aponto o dedo na cara dos outros, não admito que apontem para mim! - Dumbledore, ela é insuportável.

- EU? Me desculpe Morcegão da Masmorra, mas não sou eu que é odiado pela escola inteira, SÓ ISSO. - Eu apenas bufava, que cara chato.

- Mas que petulância!

- Olha aqui, o senhor desde que eu entrei já passou a ser mal educado, depois vem se achando "o intimidador".

- Quem foi que me ameaçou aqui na verdade foi a senhorita!

- Por que você me provocou!

- Ficamos um acusando o outro até que Dumbledore cortou com uma voz grave.

- Chega vocês dois! - Ele olhava sério. - Será tão difícil assim os dois conviverem em harmonia? Dois grandes bruxos que conseguiram imobilizarem um ataque de comensais da morte o que é muito pior, agora se encontram brigando por nada?

- Eu não tenho culpa se o virgem aqui é estressado com tudo! - Soltei sem pensar e me arrependi em seguida. Snape me fuzilou e quando ia abrir a boca para falar algo, Dumbledore o cortou imediatamente.

- Por favor, Senhorita Daroz, precisa aprender a se conter um pouco mais nas palavras e dizer menos o que pensa. - Juro que percebi um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do diretor.

- Me desculpe Diretor. - Não pude perder a oportunidade e acrescentei. - Com toda certeza não era a minha intenção ofender o SENHOR, é claro.

- Escuta aqui, eu não sou obrigado a ficar quieto diante as suas ofensas, por tanto não irei mais tolerar esse tipo de tratamento repulsivo. - Mordazmente ele acrescentou – O que já era de esperar vindo de alguém como a senhorita, mas caso não saiba costumamos ter educação por aqui.

- Dumbledore eu vou contar até três para antes de pular no pescoço dele e enforcá-lo.

- Severo, você também precisa diminuir essa sua acidez - Dumbledore de repente parecia cansado. - Por Merlin, até quando isso vai durar?

- Por mim isso nunca aconteceria, mas me perdoe Diretor, irei me retirar e ir aos meus aposentos. - Disse indo em direção a porta - Com Licença.

- Toda, Senhorita Daroz.

Não sei se conseguirei me segurar na próxima vez, ao mesmo tempo que queria dar um soco na cara dele, senti um arrepio como se quisesse que ele me agarrasse naquela hora e dessemos um amasso na mesa do diretor. SIM, EU ESTOU FICANDO LOUCA. Mas cheguei a conclusão que tenho algum tipo de fetiche com Snape, e deve ser dos fortes, não costumo responder a provocações há não ser que esteja com os hormônios alterados e aquele desgraçado mexeu com eles.

Ai, acho que quem precisa de tratamento sou eu pelo visto.

O dia passou como se fosse uma tempestade, na próxima semana teremos provas e os alunos desesperados não saíam da minha cola, preocupados e cheios de duvidas de ultima hora. Quando finalmente consegui me livrar deles, fui até o salão principal comer algo, já era o horário de janta e eu não havia comido nada desde cedo até então. Não me dignei nem mesmo a olhar para Snape ainda estava muito irritada, no entanto quando sem querer o encarei, JURO que foi sem querer. Tá certo, eu olhei de propósito, Aff que inferno! Só sei que assim que o encarei ele me fuzilou com um olhar penetrante, a sorte que estava sentada e o salão estava lotado se não mostraria a língua o ou o dedo do meio provavelmente, mas apenas arqueei a sobrancelha e fiz cara de cínica.

Ele não gostou muito, mas não que eu me preocupe, acho que estou gostando de toda essa situação. Embora minhas intenções sejam outras. Cheguei a conclusão que gosto de homens que me esnoba, o que é raro, não que eu esteja me achando, alias eu estou sim. Mas Severo me vem como um troféu, algo que preciso ter e depois jogar fora, o que faço normalmente, e sei que com ele isso será extremamente difícil. HAHA. Não sou mal, apenas faço com eles o que normalmente todo homem faz com uma mulher.

_ NARRADOR _

Alice tinha uma mania de sempre tirar conclusões precipitadas, ela achava que só por que havia tido experiencias ruins, era por que assim funcionava a humanidade. Mas havia muito o que aprender ainda, e a vida guardava surpresas tanto para ela quanto para Snape, que tinha o mesmo pensamento.

_ SNAPE _

Darei uma lição naquela mulher, ela não pode sair assim desrespeitando qualquer um sem ao menos se por em seu lugar. Virgem? Como se atreve! Dessa vez não deixarei escapar, mas não mesmo.

Esperei escondido nas sombras perto do seu aposento, sabia que esse horário ela saía para os jardins, fumava seu cigarro o que declaro um habito horrível e inadequado. Porém vindo de quem é, não se pode esperar nada de adequado. Ela estava vindo, posso sentir seu perfume.


End file.
